


Voyuer

by CharityMercy



Category: GOT7, bambam - Fandom, k pop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: BamBam catches you in the act!





	Voyuer

Your boyfriend, Bambam had been working late all week. It was your day off today and you missed him badly. You jumped at the sound of your phone.He sent you a snapchat while he was having lunch. You knew if he was eating this late in the afternoon that he would be home very late tonight. You sighed, you were needy,and he hadn’t had the time to spend with you lately. You silently cursed yourself for dating an idol, and then getting upset when you already knew what you were in for. You sent him a sultry snapchat, but when he didn’t respond you knew he was back to work, so you decided to take care of business on your own. 

You walked to the bedroom, stripping naked before laying in bed. You imagined him kissing you, his thin hands sliding down your body, your own hands mirroring the actions you wished his could take. Your left hand kneaded your breast, while your right slid further down. Your fingers teased your left breast, pinching your nipple and rolling it between your fingers whilst your right grazing your folds. You let out a moan, allowing yourself to get caught up in your own fantasy. You pause, reaching into the bedside table to retrieve your vibrator. You had splurged and got a nice model, the kind with a vibrating clitoral stimulator. You place it beside you in the bed, for now. You continue teasing with your fingers, slipping one digit past your slick entrance, curling it, trying to replicate what Bambam does to you. Your fingers aren’t long enough, the angle not quite right, so you settle on rubbing patterns on your clit for a moment. You turn your toy on the lowest setting, moving it down, rubbing only your outer lips with it, acclimating to the vibrations. Then you tease your entrance, before slowly sliding the tip up to your clit, then back down. You repeat this a few more times. You slowly insert the toy, free hand rolling your clit between two fingers. You moaned as it enters you, giving yourself a moment before reluctantly retracing it. Rubbing it against your clit before sliding it back inside, deeper this time so the vibrating nub can make contact with your swollen bundle of nerves. You moan your boyfriend’s name. 

“All this for me?”, you hear his voice and freeze, looking up embarrassed. Your face flushes a deep pink. He is leaning against the doorway, his eyes locked on yours. “I-I-I missed you, baby.” you stutter, then curse yourself for saying anything. He pushes off the doorway, coming fully into the room and sits cross legged at the foot of the bed. “Don’t stop, baby, I want to see how much you want me,” his voice is smooth and calming. You continue, keeping eye contact with him until his eyes drift lower, his eyes growing dark. You speed up, pausing with each stroke to let the stimulator press against your clit. You moan, his lips part slightly, he is entranced watching you. You lay back and close your eyes, letting the feeling take over. His fingers brush your calf, and his hands press against your knees. He is leaning in, you suddenly realize, getting a better view. You turn up the intensity of the vibrations and decide to put on a better show, spreading your legs a bit further, as you purr. Your back arches, as you speed up again, your free hand clenching the sheets.Your hips begin to move, grinding into the toy, and you moan again. You feel him release a breath, it blows over your soaked core, making you moan in pleasure. You cry out when you climax, slowing your toy, before removing it and turning it off. His hands move, rubbing your legs gently. 

You carefully place the toy on the floor before sitting up to meet him in a powerful kiss. His hands rise higher up your legs, his thumbs rubbing your skin. He breaks the kiss to peel off his shirt, coming back to your mouth hungrier than before. You moan into the kiss as his hands move up, pressing against your shoulders and pushing you down on the bed. He moves his plush lips down your jaw, to your neck, spending some time teasing you with his lips and teeth. He peppers kisses across your chest, before moving to your breasts. One gripped in his hand as the other was being attacked by his mouth. His teeth gently graze your hardened nipple before moving to your other breast, his other hand taking the place of his mouth. He kisses back up to your face, nipping your bottom lip before slipping his tongue into your mouth. His hands busy themselves with his pants, hastily removing them, trying to keep kissing you. 

He breaks the kiss with a frustrated sigh, standing up to quickly rid himself of his clothes. He attacks your mouth, hip bones biting into the soft flesh of your thighs as he lines himself up pushing just his head inside, teasing both of you. Your hands find his hair, tugging gently, while your lips move to his neck, nipping at his throat. You kiss up to his earlobe, tugging it with your teeth. He pushes all the way into you, and you gasp. Your hands move down to his shoulders, fingers digging in. He moans, lips only centimeters away from your ear. He moves slowly, his skinny hips grinding against yours. His lips find your neck, kissing and sucking before his teeth graze you. Your hips move in response, another orgasm already building. You feel his lips pull into a smirk against the sensitive skin of your neck. He snaps his hips into you, hard and fast just once, testing your response, you moan. He finds a pace that starts to make your head spin in pleasure. You both moan together when you move your hips, finding the best angle for both of you. He pants, every so often you hear small noise from him. Those sounds are like music to you, pushing you closer to the edge. He tries to stifle his sounds by kissing you anywhere he can reach, occasionally teeth grazing your skin. He nips your shoulder, the pain sending you spiraling into climax. Your muscles contract around him and he twitches in you, finding his own climax from your movements. His legs shake slightly, and he moans out your name, collapsing on top of you. 

Both of you lay there, breathless for a moment, his body relaxing into yours. You stroke his hair, and plant a kiss on his forehead. His eyes are almost closed, you can see exhaustion etched into his face. You move under him, trying to get comfortable beneath his skinny body, but instead he moves to lay beside you. You turn to your side facing him, and kiss his cheek. His eyes closed, and he was asleep in minutes. You sneak out of bed to go clean up and gingerly return to bed, so you could watch him for a bit.He looks too beautiful and you hadn't seen him sleeping in so long. You stay for a while, watching his chest heave with deep, even breaths before getting up and going about the rest of your day.


End file.
